The present invention relates to an inking system for a printing press.
In the past, inking devices have been known for a printing press, such as an open fountain with a trough for supplying ink to a fountain roller for use in the press. In such devices, it has been necessary to use a plurality of keys to control the amount of ink passage depending upon the pattern of the image printed.
It has been necessary to adjust the ink, since when a desired thickness of ink is supplied to a printing plate by the last inking roller in contact with it, an equal amount of ink is returned to the ink train because the ink divides equally between any two outgoing surfaces. In the keyless process, this return ink is removed by a scraper blade leaving no residual image, and making the key adjustments unnecessary. The ink film thickness must be uniform across the inking rollers, and constant with the press speed changes.